Do I Know You?
by Original Wr1ter
Summary: The last time Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase saw each other was when they went to Preschool - - in New York. Ever since Percy moved to California, she's been erased from his mind. What happens when they meet up in college?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Percy! Percy, dude, wake up!" I fell off the couch and then immediately stood.

"What's going on?" I asked, startled. Words tumbled out of Grover's mouth.

"So there's this hot chick who just enrolled here and - - "

"WHAT?" I exclaimed."You made it sound like an emergency!"

"Come on, man. If you saw her, you would've acted the same way."

"Whatever," I said, scratching my head.

"Anyways, she needs someone to show her around and I already called dibs."

"How did you call dibs? I was sleeping."

"Fine. I'll do it now. I call dibs."

"That's not fair."

"It doesn't have to be. Her name is Annabeth." _Annabeth._ I used to have a friend in Preschool named Annabeth, but that was a long time ago when I lived in New York. Before I moved to California.

"What about Juniper?" Grover just stared, and I rolled my eyes.

"Your girlfriend!"

"Right…" he had a puzzled look on his face.

"So I guess you can take Annabeth. Damn, you lucky bastard." I grinned.

"Lead me to the lucky girl."

* * *

"There she is." I followed his gaze and saw a pretty blonde girl talking to… my cousin Thalia. Small world.

"Hey," I greeted her as Grover and I walked up. When I got closer I stopped and stared. She had storm gray eyes. Just like the Annabeth in Preschool.

"Hi," Annabeth said, but she barely glanced at Grover. Our eyes met and locked for a few seconds.

"So, anyways," Thalia said, trying to break the silence."This is my idiot cousin Percy and his sidekick Grover."

"I had a friend named Percy," Annabeth murmured.

"He had green eyes and brown hair, just like you."

"Then… I'm kind of hoping you're Annabeth Chase?"

"If I'm Annabeth Chase, then you must be Percy Jackson."

"Correct."

"Wait - - slow down. How do you guys know each other?" Thalia asked.

"We went to school together when I still lived in New York." Suddenly my other cousin Nico appeared, his short blonde hair messy and his jeans a little too tight.

"Hey, Percy, do you have the homework for - -"

"Not now, Nico," Thalia cut in. She ruffled her black hair.

"Luke and I are going out tonight," she said, turning towards Annabeth and me.

"You guys wanna tag along?" I knew this trick. She was asking casually enough but her plan was to get me and Annabeth to go on a date. Thalia had tried it on me once with her friend, Zoë Nightshade. We didn't get a long very well. I didn't mind going on a date with Annabeth, though. The only problem she had was trying to eat crayons when she was little.

"Sure," Annabeth agreed.

"I'll come," I replied.

"Hello? I'm still here, and I want to come too," Grover said, annoyed.

"Only if you bring Juniper."

"I'll see if she's busy."

"And Nico," Thalia turned to him, "I can ask Phoebe if she'll go with you. I highly doubt she'll agree, though."

"No way. If your friend Zoë hates Percy, then your friend Phoebe won't be very fond of me."

"Then don't come."

"I didn't plan on it. I have to study anyways."

"Ok," Thalia said, "Then I guess it's just me and Luke, and Percy and Annabeth."

"And me!" Grover piped.

"We don't have room for a third wheel! Bring a date or don't come," Thalia snapped. Annabeth started to blush.

"I didn't know it was a date…" Thalia continued talking as if she didn't hear her.

"Me and Luke had planned to go somewhere nice; Carlton's. Does that sound okay?" I opened my mouth to say I probably couldn't afford it, but she had it covered.

"We're paying."

"I don't have anything to wear - -"

"Then find something! Come on, it'll be really fun."

"Fine."

"Great! Luke and I will meet you and Annabeth there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Annabeth." My heart beat faster.

"I think I'll just have Thalia drive me to the restaurant."

"Yeah, no problem," I said. I felt both disappointed and relieved at the same time.

* * *

I checked the time on my phone nervously. _Eight thirty-three. _We had planned to meet each other at eight-thirty. Right now it was just me and Luke, sitting alone at a table. Awkward silence. Suddenly Luke smiled.

"Remember when you bet me twenty bucks you could beat me in an arm-wrestling match?" I grinned.

"That was one of the most stupidest bets I ever made."

"I'll bet you twenty bucks again." I thought about it.

"Your on." I soon won.

"Ha!" I laughed, my hand still holding his hand down. Suddenly I heard a women's voice.

"Um, are you two ready to order?" she asked, staring at our hands. I blushed and Luke grew tense.

"No. We're waiting for two girls," I said a little too loudly. She walked away. Me and Luke looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. We laughed so hard we could barely get a word in.

"I can't believe - -"

"I know man!" When Annabeth and Thalia came, we were _still _laughing.

* * *

When we got out of the restaurant, we separated to go home.

"Bye," Luke said, kissing Thalia. Me and Annabeth stood there awkwardly while their little kiss turned into a make-out session.

Annabeth cleared her throat. Luke and Thalia stopped kissing, but were still in each other's arms.

"I'll stop by your dorm," Thalia said before Luke left. She watched his car leave, and then turned around to face us, as if just remembering we were still here.

"Well, I'm gonna stop at Luke's dorm, so Percy can drive you!" With that, she skipped to her car.

"Someone wants to get laid," Annabeth muttered. We started cracking up as we walked to my car. The rest of the drive was in silence.

"Hey, Annabeth?" I started awkwardly. Her gray eyes turned to me.

"I've been thinking," I started as we got out of the car. "Doesn't it seem…" I lost my voice. She was standing right in front of me, listening to every word I was saying. _Just do it. _I told myself.

"Doesn't it seem kind of like fate? How we met again in college, after all these years?" I suddenly grew red, and words started spilling out.

"I mean, you know, we were pretty good friends when we were younger. And had a lot in common. Your mom had died when you were younger and the same happened to my dad. We also, um, liked to eat crayons and- - -" she leaned in and kissed me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I grabbed her waist. When she pulled away, her arms were still around me.

"Yes," she breathed. "It does seem like fate."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Riing!_

I groaned and sleepily picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"It's me." I sat up at the sound of her voice.

"What's up?" I asked. _Be cool._

"Oh, uh nothing. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Cool… hey, I was wondering if you wanted to do something today." I could hear my heart pounding.

"Sure." I said. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know… could we visit the bookstore? I need to get another book from there."

"Sure!" God I sound like a dumbass. "I mean, uh, sure. I'll pick you up in twenty minutes."

"Sounds good."

"Was that Annabeth?" Grover asks. I grin.

"Yep, we're going on another date. Kinda."

"I'm guessing things went pretty smooth last night?"

"Better than that. She kissed me." I say while putting on a shirt.

"Wait, _she _kissed _you?"_ I frown.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Dude, that's the first mistake. Guys _always _have to make the first move. Or else you'll seem too soft."

* * *

I watch as Annabeth scans the isles for books. I find myself staring and then snap out of it when she asks a question.

"Do you know any good books?"

"I don't really read." As she searches, we soon end up at the back of the store, alone. I think about what Grover said._ Guys always have to make the first move._

"Annabeth…"

"Yeah?" as soon as she faces me I pull her in and our lips meet.

* * *

"It's so weird," she says. We're in her dorm lying down. Her head is resting on my chest and my arms are behind my head.

"I mean, it's weird how I barely remember my mother. I can't remember her voice, the way she looked, not anything."

"It's the same with my father. My mom always talks about him and says I look just like him, but I can't remember anything." We stay like that for a while. Quiet. Then my phone starts ringing. We both sit up.

"Who is it?" Annabeth asks.

"It's Nico." I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Percy, I kinda need your help."

"With what?"

"Something. Look, I'm just gonna head over to your dorm. This is important."

"Um, Nico, I can't - - -"

"I'll see you there!" I looked at Annabeth.

"Nico needs help with something. Do you mind if I leave?" she looked disappointed. I leaned in and kissed her.

"Maybe I'll come back later." I say.

"Alright." she agrees.

* * *

"What's wrong?" I ask Nico when he gets here.

"Um…" he looks super nervous. "I can trust you, right?"

"Of course. We're cous - -" _knock knock. _ I opened the door.

"Hey guys," Thalia says, sitting on the edge of my bed.

Nico groans. "Can you leave? We're having a guy talk."

"We are?" I ask.

"Cool," Thalia says. "I'll stay and listen."

"Seriously Thalia, it's important." He looked really worried and even more nervous. Thalia noticed.

"Okay…" she started. "Well, I guess you can trust me. I mean, we're all cousins here." He sighed.

"Well," he started. "I need help… trying to get someone to like me." He admitted.

"Ooh! Okay, I can totally help," Thalia offered excitedly. "Who is it?" I asked. He hesitated.

"Come on," Thalia punched him lightly. "Which girl?" It was silent. Then he took a deep breath.

"Travis."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Um, Nico," Thalia starts, "Travis is a guy."

"I know!" Nico exclaims.

"Do you… understand what you're telling us?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"I just, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me! What do I do?" Thalia looks thoughtful.

"Well, let's just confirm this. I mean, are you sure you're… gay?"

"…Yes."

"Then tell Travis how you feel."

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea…" I start.

"Yeah, I mean, how the hell do we know if he's a homosexual?" Nico asks.

"He's definitely playing for the other team," Thalia says. "In highschool he tried to ask out Beckendorf."

"Are you serious?" I ask, smirking. Nico glares at me.

"I ah meant, _Are you serious?" _I say in a solemn voice. Thalia nods.

Her and Nico start talking about dating and relationships while I zone out. _This is so fucking weird._ How could I not have noticed he was … I can't even say it. Let alone _think _it. I thought back to our childhood.

_Me: Hey, Nico, wanna play football?_

_Nico: I'd rather play hopscotch._

_Me: Dude, I just found this horror movie and it has blood and guts and knives - -_

_Nico: Let's watch a romance film instead._

_Me: …What?_

_Nico: Haha… just kidding._

_Me: …Okay…_

Okay, maybe it was a little obvious.

* * *

We were in the library, sitting at a table.

"THERE HE IS!" Thalia said loudly, pointing at Travis.

"Shut up!" Nico hissed.

"Sorry." We stayed silent.

"'Kay, this is going nowhere," Thalia said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Just go up to Travis and tell him I'm gay for him?"

"You wanted our help! And we're helping you! Go up to - - -" Travis's head snapped in our direction. Nico dropped his head in his hands, Thalia turned pale, and I could feel my face go red. Travis's eyes looked around at us, and then lingered on Nico for a second. He walked out of the library.

"Well that's just fucking great. Thanks a lot Thalia," Nico exclaimed, getting up and leaving. She rolled her eyes.

"How do you even know he heard anything?" she called after him.

"You haven't said much."

"That's because I was thinking about how you two ruined my day with Annabeth," I snapped.

"Ooh, that reminds me; I have to go meet Luke somewhere. See you later." I listened to her footsteps as she walked away.

* * *

Annabeth hadn't answered her phone for two days. I guess she was still mad at me for blowing her off. I decided to head down to the nearest coffee shop.

As I sipped my coffee, a girl with orange hair walked over. I struggled to remember her name. we shared one of our classes.

She sat down at my table.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi. Uh, we share one of our classes, right?" she smiles and holds out her hand.

"Yep. My name's Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Percy Jackson."

"Hey, are you busy today?"

"Not really… why?"

"I was supposed to go to the movies with a friend, but she bailed on me. Wanna come?"

"Sure, what movie?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry for not updating! I have a lot of homework lately. Check my profile and it'll tell you the next time I'll update because lately I haven't had time to write. So check my profile to find out the next time I'll update and thank you to the people who have favorited or followed my stories!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Fans who enjoy this story:

It is not possible for me to continue. The pace is way too fast and sloppy, and there is no obvious plot. But alas, do not worry. Very soon I will update this story, but it will be revised and more organized. For now I will keep it on long enough for everyone to read this message, and then I will delete it. 1/12/13 is when the new version of this story will be up


End file.
